pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hairy Bulborb
Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator These appear in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. PikSpore In PikSpore they are quite common, even appearing above ground. Not much is different from their canon counterparts. Pikmin:Doomed Time These appear in snowy Places Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Hairy Bulborbs return in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. Hairy Bulborbs generally are found wandering in both the Arctic Territory and Arctic Chamber. Only one Hairy Bulborb can be found in the Arctic Chamber, guarding the Frozen Legend Shard. Unlike in Pikmin 2, Hairy Buborbs lose more fur the more they are injured. This means by the time they are defeated, Hairy Bulborbs will have lost all of their fur. Pikmin may be thrown onto the hair of a Hairy Bulborb to have more of a grip and advantage of defeating one. However, this also means that the Hairy Bulborb becomes more aggressive and agitated the further its health is depleted. Hairy Bulborbs constantly patrol the area, and may stop to look at the ground for a few moments just as Dwarf Bulborbs do. Captain Olimar cannot assist in carrying the corpses of Hairy Bulborbs due to their large size. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Start - Snowball *Lv. 10 - Dash *Lv. 15 - Bite *Lv. 23 - Ice Pile *Lv. 25 - Slam *Lv. 28 - Freeze *Lv. 30 - Crunch *Lv. 35 - Hailstorm *Lv. 50 - Snowstorm *HM01 - Strength Evolutions *None Pre-Evolutions *Bulborb Larva -> Light Stone In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Snowy Highlands *Snowbound Den - Sublevel 1, 2, and 4 In Pikmin: Back in Action This Hairy Bulborb only appears in snowy, cold climates. Blacks and Reds are recommended as always. An interesting note is that when attacking the Hairy Bulborb, when it has its hair, it has higher defense. So instead of having 650 HP, it really has 975! Shocking! Pikmin the huge debt Olimar's notes This species of bulborb seems to have fur to protect its body from extremely cold environments. Louie's notes To make a mouthwatering Lasagna, slice this beast up with cheese, and pasta. add spices and tomato sauce, then throw it in the oven at 250° fot 30 minutes. President's notes This beast is perfect for finding treasures in the snow due to its body warming hair. Libra's notes This creature is perfect for Polka dot boots. Or a beautiful fur coat. Sagittarius's notes If you live in cold regions this beast is perfect for you, since it warms itself. Violet's notes This thing likes the cold and is as warm as my lovely Louie. In One Pikmin A Hairy Bulborb appears as a mini boss in One Pikmin. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War The Hairy Bulborb appears in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, and is of the same difficulty when faced as normal. They are found in The Valley of Regret and The Temple of Ice. The one in the Temple of Ice holds the Unknown Spotlight. Olimar's Notes Hairy Bulborb Oculus kageyamii folliculus Grub-Dog Family This bulborb has rapidly growing hair follicles. When it loses its hair, it usually regenerates in a couple of hours, granted that the bulborb has enough nutrients to do so. Ship's Notes These guys are a great source of carpet beetles. Well, they can cause them to appear, anyways. Now all Olimar needs to do is find a treasure that doubles as a bug-zapper... In Pikmin 4 These enemies appear in Pikmin 4, they are the same as their Pikmin 2 counterpart. They appear in Silver Lake Pikmin: Return These enemies appear in Pikmin: Return, with graphical changes such as: Its hairs look more "silky", every individual have different brown(on its face) and blue spots(on its back), as well as making it look a bit more like the Red and Orange Bulborb from . Its behavior has been changed a bit. If pikmin are thrown onto its eyes it, like any other grub-dog, will flinch and drop any Pikmin in its mouth. It will lose its hair the more it is damaged, much like in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. It's hair provides some defense, taking .5 of the damage dealt by Pikmin if attacked from behind, while its face takes normal damage. A bomb-rock will take half of its health an will make all of its hairs fall off. If the Hairy Bulborb is caught in the rain, its hairs will appear soaked and will take .2 damage, and it will not be asleep making this enemy quite dangerous in the rain. Category:One Pikmin Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Pikmin Z